


Rest Your Bones With Me

by ChromeMist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Dimension Travel, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Enjoy the emotional roller coaster, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Gaurdian Luka, I can't not do a happy ending, Kitsune Lila, Mortal Enemies Luka and Lila, Red String of Fate, Secret Santa, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is Mal's fault, Witch Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist
Summary: Luka has been alive for many, many lifetimes. So he's seen a lot of weird stuff.  Hell, he created a box of weird stuff in his first lifetime! But being thrown into another dimension by your mortal enemy is a little too weird for him. And even the pretty dark haired witch he met can't ease the weirdness that comes with the string tied around his pinkie. It just makes things even weirder.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Rest Your Bones With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalcolmReynolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/gifts).



> This is Mal's fault! Blame her for enabling me!
> 
> So we did an in house secret santa for the OG LBSC crew. Well...kind of a secret santa...it helps when you're a mod and can see everyone's prompts and can beg the other mod to match you up with someone....long story short, I asked Mal if I could be her secret santa, then proceeded to find a soulmate prompt and asked her if I could write her angst. I think my words were somewhere along the lines of "so do you want this to be happy, or can I make it hurt?"
> 
> It will be happy though! Sporadically..and at the end...I can't not write a happy ending...but please, take head of the warnings. There will be pain and fight scenes. And multiple chapters. This is turning into a beast inside my head.
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! XD

Deep down Luka knew none of this was going to end well, when he saw the little grey string tied to his pinky. Not that being flung across dimensions wasn’t an indicator in and of itself. But having something tied to himself… Well, he really only had one thing tied to his life, and that was enough to deal with. He didn’t need what this other dimension's string stood for.

Though, that wasn’t to say he didn’t  _ want _ what it meant. A soulmate. Someone made to compliment you, be by your side throughout life in whatever way they wanted. And Luka could tell you, after living so many lives, having the knowledge that someone would be there for you would have been a relief. He’d had many lovers in his past lives. But in each life, he never knew if he’d find a companion in it or not. But to know that there would definitely be someone.... That would be nice.

When he’d come to this dimension and learned what the little string magically wrapped around his pinkie meant, he’d been a little excited. But the witch that had found him, a beautiful, dark haired healer, hadn’t looked as excited as he felt. Marinette had told him a grey string meant your soulmate didn’t exist. And not just dead. No, dead soulmates were indicated by a black string. Grey strings were exceptionally rare. And looked down upon as the people believed this world's gods didn’t deem them worthy enough to create a matching soul for them.

Well, Luka had a whole box of gods that would tell this dimension's gods otherwise. In various ways. He’s pretty sure two of them would get him killed. 

But Marinette, with a red string wrapped around her own pinkie, proposed that his was grey because he didn't belong in her world. So of course there was no one here for him. Surely he had someone else in his world? Luka had said no at the time. At least, not in this lifetime. 

But looking at the scene in front of him, he thought maybe he did. Not in the romantic way though. More like the ‘why are you constantly showing up in my life to ruin it’ way. Maybe in one of his many lifetimes he pissed off one of the many little gods he helped interact with the world, and they had cursed him with this woman. This kitsune.  _ Lila _ .

She smirked triumphantly at him, holding his box of little miracles in her claws. 300 years she had been chasing him. So many lifetimes, so many people he cared about she hurt. And now…

Now in this other dimension she had flung him to in order to strip him of his power, she was hurting someone else. Luka couldn't bear it any longer. But there really wasn't anything he could do about it right now. Not with a bleeding hole in his side. 

Luka staggered backwards, closer to the edge of the cliff Marinette had brought him to to show him the sunrise. Kind, sweet, beautiful Marinette, that he shouldn't be falling in love with. Who showed him how wonderful her world was. Who was looking up at him in horror from where Lila had tossed her to the ground. 

The world began to grey out though around the edges. He felt the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and from the wound in his side. With his energy rapidly decreasing, he could do nothing as his legs gave out. Could do nothing about the fear in Marinette's eyes, nor could he stop himself from tipping over the edge. 

Nor could he do anything about the scream of rage, as his body plummeted down. The last thing he saw before his vision failed him and he thankfully passed out before hitting the bottom, was a bright flash of red light and thousands of tiny ladybugs flying about. 

' _ Well, I found my Ladybug at last _ .' Was Luka's last thought, before his world went black. 


End file.
